


Nada

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, Piano
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Riko kebingungan menentukan nada.





	Nada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Riko mencoba mengomposisi musik menggunakan aplikasi piano yang baru ia unduh dari ponselnya. Dimainkannya do, re, mi. Pas. Di, ri, fi. Pas juga. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mulai menekan-nekan tuts virtual itu, mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Aqours.

“Haiii~”

Riko mendongak. “Oh, halo, Mari-chan.”

“Sudah mulai mengomposisi, ya?” tanya Mari sambil duduk di samping Riko. “Perlu bantuan?”

“Sepertinya sedikit butuh,” jawab Riko sambil melepas _earphone_ pada telinga kanannya dan menyodorkannya kepada Mari. “Ada bagian yang kurasa tidak pas.”

Mari menerima _earphone_ tersebut dan memasangnya. Riko memutar musiknya. “Aah ... kurasa nadanya harus diturunkan setengah atau satu.”

Riko menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya lalu memutar kembali musik itu. “Bagaimana?”

“ _Very good_!” seru Mari riang.


End file.
